


His Prince

by learninghowtosmut



Series: Royalty AU [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Body Worship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learninghowtosmut/pseuds/learninghowtosmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Spamano with Antonio worshipping Romano's body (no bdsm), scattering kisses across his body. Romano being a seductive flirt, stretching and mewling on the bed. Preferably in a royalty!setting (In which Romano is royalty and Antonio a servant) could you keep it loving and sensual? You can certainly throw in smut but just maybe no dirty talk or something like that. I’d love to see them in smouldering tenderness with each other. (Tumblr request)</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Prince

Lovino let himself drop back on the very large, very comfortable bed with a long groan. While having all these new responsibilities was an encouraging sign that his father was trusting him with more, he did kind of envy his little brother. Feli got to be a happy little airhead running around outside, while he was stuck indoors, hunched over tax reports and _suffering_. Being Crown Prince wasn’t all it was cracked up to be, that was for certain.

“My lord?” A cheery voice rang through the room, and then his (very well soundproofed) door closed quietly.

Well. Maybe there were some benefits. The prince let out another groan to signal his location to his personal servant. He replied with a chuckle and came over to join him, the mattress dipping where he sat.

“Hard day, Lovi?”

Now that nobody could hear, they slipped into a comfortable informality.

“Fuckin’ taxes…” He grumbled, eyes closed. “They should be illegal…”

Antonio laughed and leaned over to peck his lips. “Nobody likes them, cariño.”

Lovino lazily kissed back and let his eyes crack open. “Shame how damned necessary they are.”

“You say that every time.”

The prince groaned and looked up. “Can we not talk about it? It’s hard enough that I’ve already had to go through them once already.”

“Whatever you say, your highness.” The servant teased. He pressed another light kiss to Lovino’s lips before trailing kisses down his neck. The prince shivered and rolled his head to one side, opening up his neck in a wordless demand for more.

It was a demand that Antonio was only too happy to follow. He trailed his lips down the prince’s skin and stopped only when his shirt got in the way. “May I?” One hand rested on the collar, and when Lovino gave him a little nod, he got to work unlacing and unhooking and unbuttoning all of the layers that stood between him and his lover’s naked body.

It always felt better when Antonio pulled his clothes away. Lovino let out a breathy sigh and closed his eyes again, focusing on the light touch of chapped lips over his skin. He shuffled to help get them out of the way, but otherwise lay there and let the servant do all of the work. It wasn’t the first time this had happened, and neither of them planned to leave this bed for a good long time.

“Dios, but you’re beautiful…” Antonio murmured, kissing his way slowly down to his belly button.

“You always say that.” He protested, trying to will away the blush.

“Because it’s always true.” He lifted his head and smiled at him. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, Lovino.”

He shook his head because that simply couldn’t be true. Had Antonio never seen himself when he laughed? Fuck, but he was gorgeous. It sometimes felt like his heart would stop just from watching him.

“Don’t deny it, Lovi. You’re gorgeous, beautiful, stunning, handsome, attractive, stunning, lovely, striking, captivating, encha-” With each synonym, he pressed another light kiss to Lovino’s skin, working his way down the line of his hip and then across the waist of his breeches.

Lovino reached down and pushed a finger flat against his lips. “I - I get it!” Anything to stop this idiot from spouting off more. His cheeks flushed deeper at the sound of a low chuckle coming from around where his belt sat, and he tapped him on the back of his head. “Dick…” He muttered, by now more of a term of endearment than anything else.

“Oh, I’ll get to that too~”

He could _hear_ the grin in the bastard’s voice.

And then there was a slight pinch and then a loss of pressure around his hips as his belt was slid off and dropped to the floor. He wriggled them impatiently, wanting the tight breeches to be peeled off to join the rest of his clothes. The mattress dipped underneath him as Antonio ignored his unspoken command and instead came up to kiss his lips tenderly. It was hard to complain, with those gorgeous emerald eyes gazing into his own. Lovino pushed himself up to meet Antonio’s lips, on arm wrapping around the other’s waist and holding him close.

“You’re such a _dork_.” The prince murmured against his lips. “Love you.”

“I love you too~!” He beamed, dipping down closer to kiss him again. He parted his lips and slowly deepened the kiss. His spare hand ran down Lovino’s side and curled around the side of his hip, roughened fingertips rubbing little circles into his skin.

No matter how controlled he was in public, Lovino could never stay firm under Antonio’s hands for long. He was soon a pleading, flushed mess with kiss-swollen lips and hair in his eyes. He let out a groan of relief when his servant’s talented hands _finally_ peeled his breeches off. It turned into a frustrated mewl when all the bastard did was laugh and move down the bed to tickle his ankles with kisses.

“Even your feet are cute~”

Lovino tried to yank his foot away when the pads of his fingers traced down the top and edged closer and closer to the sensitive skin of the arch. “D-Don’t you dare-!” The empty, but no doubt imaginative, threat that was sure to follow was cut off by a peal of giggles. The prince squirmed on the bed, laughing until his sides hurt as Antonio tickled him ruthlessly.

When Lovino felt like he was no longer able to _breathe_ , Antonio finally let him have a break. He let his foot fall to the bed and began trailing tender kisses up his shaking legs. He paused at his knee and paid attention to the soft skin on the inside of it, kissing and softly sucking there.

By now, he knew his lover’s body better than his own. He knew his weak spots and he knew what to do to elicit the best reactions. Sure, maybe the tickling was a little underhand, but he had never heard anything even half as beautiful as Lovino’s laugh. It sounded like something that would come from an angel’s mouth.

The prince, of course, would disagree. Antonio was _made_ for laughing. It was in every line of his face, from the slight upturned quirk of his lips, to the creases near his eyes and the unruly bounce of his curls.

Not that he’d ever… y’know, _say_ something so sappy out loud.

He mewled softly, still panting and letting out the odd tiny aftershock giggle as those lips moved up his thigh and began to suck little marks onto his skin.

“Feeling better?” Antonio murmured, kissing closer and closer to the very top. His prince was not unaffected by the kisses and light touches; he trailed his lips along the growing length briefly before shuffling up to be level with his face again. He quickly shed his own clothes and dropped them to join his prince’s.

Lovino bobbed up to kiss his lips. “You know the answer already, idiot.”

He chuckled in reply, rocking his hips down. “Want me to make you feel even better~?”

“…Really?” Sarcastic disbelief dripped from his every syllable. “Of course I want you to, you dork.” He kissed him again, lips parting in a soft moan when Antonio wrapped his hand around both of their half hard lengths and began to pump quickly. Their dicks dragged against each other whenever one of them moved, making Lovino mewl and buck up into Antonio’s hand.

When it was all over, they lay on the bed together. Their limbs were tangled together and light hands were still running up and down each other’s body. Their bellies were sticky with cum and the beautiful image of Lovino’s face when he climaxed had been carefully stored away in Antonio’s memory.

“I love you so much.” He smiled softly, pressing a tender kiss to the corner of Lovino’s lips.

“I’ll give it all up for you.” Lovino breathed in return. “Refuse the crown - Feli’s welcome to it, it’s too much like hard work anyway. We can go live in the countryside somewhere together. Adopt a bunch of kids as well, maybe.”

“But -”

He shook his head. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while. Fuck duty. I don’t wanna have to hide this like some dirty secret.”

“…Don’t make any rash decisions. You’d be a great king, you know.”

“Don’t care.” He kissed him chastely. “I love you.”


End file.
